Computing devices may include components responsive to physical interaction, such as a touch panel, of a computing device. A touch panel may incorporate capacitive sensors. Capacitive sensors may detect changes in capacitance in an electrical conductor of the touch panel due to interactions of an electrically charged object, such as a human finger, with an electrostatic field of the electrical conductor. In some scenarios, a touch panel, such as a touch screen, may need to periodically calibrate the capacitive sensors. When a charged object, such as a hand is touching the touch panel during the time of calibration, the area touched by the hand may become non-functional after the calibration. The non-functionality may occur as a result of the calibration incorrectly setting a higher capacitance to the area touched by the hand as a baseline due to the hand being placed on the area and creating a higher capacitance at the area during calibration than would otherwise occur.